Groups visiting physical venues that may include multiple physical spaces and points of interest such as an amusement venue frequently encounter a seemingly insurmountable challenge of waiting in queues for a specific attraction or point of interest—significantly reducing and detracting from the actual time spent experiencing the attraction itself. This task is made even more difficult by the very dynamic nature the amusement venue. At any instant of time for example, a given point of interest may be congested and have a certain wait time, but that very same ride may have less wait at another time. Yet at the same time, another point of interest within the same venue may have no or minimal wait time. These and other factors can also affect the amount of time a user waits for a given point of interest, which may result in inefficient capacity management for the park operator and a poor user experience for the park visitors.